veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons of Class Destruction
"Weapons of Class Destruction" was the eighteenth episode of the first season of Veronica Mars. In this episode, Veronica investigates the persistent bomb threats at her school. Meanwhile, Keith begins dating Alicia Fennel, and Veronica's relationship with Logan progresses. Synopsis & Ben.]] KillEmAll.Net; Veronica is kissing Leo outside her house. After Veronica goes back inside the house, Keith announces that he has begun dating Wallace's mother, Alicia Fennel, making things awkward between Veronica and Wallace. Veronica notices a sign outside which says "KillemAll.net". In class, there is a fire drill, and Duncan says that it is the third one this week. Veronica talks to Principal Clemmons about the fire drill issue, but he doesn't give anything up to her. Later, she notices police officers with service dogs going through the school. Veronica, posing as the superintendent, calls Principal Clemmons who reveals that the school has experienced several bomb threats. Veronica prints the story in the school's newspaper, causing chaos at school the next day. Veronica and Wallace talk to each other while Keith and Alicia watch a movie at Veronica's house. Veronica tells Wallace that his mom is just a placeholder for Keith until her mom returns from rehab. Alicia tries to convince Wallace to accept their relationship to no avail. After talking to Mac, another student, Pete approaches Veronica to say that he saw two students, Ben and Norris Clayton, with exploding tennis balls. Wallace places the two students under more suspicion when he tells Veronica about them, and Veronica sees a mysterious timer. comes to grips with having kissed Logan.]] Duncan and Meg approach Veronica, and she tells Meg the general overview of a case where someone has been evading capture and all the tactics they used to do so before Duncan suddenly leaves. Wallace gives Veronica the student file on Norris, but his high school records are clean after bullying in junior high. Ben doesn't have a file. Veronica talks to Duncan, who says he knows about her investigation into Lily's murder. Duncan scoffs at her findings before he realizes that she suspects him in the murder, reacting with extreme rage before dashing out of the room. Ben and Norris talk about guns and bombs, leading Veronica to track Ben, eventually seeing him buying fertilizer and taking out a rifle. While Veronica is on the phone with Logan, Ben gets into Veronica's car and orders her to drive to the Camelot Motel. There, Logan appears and beats him up before it is revealed that the Ben is actually an ATF agent. Ben says that he is investigating Norris' links to the school threats but needs her help: Norris has a crush on Veronica, and Ben asks her to get close to him. As she leaves the motel, Veronica and Logan share a kiss unexpectedly. Veronica gets an invitation to Norris' house, but she doesn't find anything indicating he has a bomb. Veronica calls Mac to help her break into Norris' WiFi before she sees Pete, who is Norris' neighbor. The ATF searches Norris's vehicle at school and finds fertilizer and a rifle, despite Veronica's convictions that he is not the perpetrator. However, Veronica recognizes them as being the same ones Ben was loading into his car earlier. Veronica calls Pete, and she tells him that she knows he is falsely implicated Norris (with the help of the ATF agent) because of terrible bullying in junior high.The story involving Norris is published in the newspaper, and, although it leads to all charges against Norris being dropped, it also results in the new journalism teacher's termination. Meg tells Veronica that Duncan has disappeared after withdrawing $10,000 from the bank. Arc significance *Duncan finds out Veronica is still investigating Lilly's death and that he is a suspect. *Meg Manning tells Veronica that Duncan took out $10,000 from his bank account and has been missing ever since. *Veronica and Logan develop new feelings for each other. Cast Main Cast *Kristen Bell as Veronica Mars *Percy Daggs III as Wallace Fennel *Teddy Dunn as Duncan Kane *Jason Dohring as Logan Echolls *Francis Capra as Eli "Weevil" Navarro *Enrico Colantoni as Keith Mars Guest Stars * Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Ben * Tina Majorino as Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie * Alona Tal as Meg Manning * Max Greenfield as Leo D'Amato * Erica Gimpel as Alicia Fennel * Theo Rossi as Norris Clayton * Michael McMillian as Pete Kaminski * Joey Lauren Adams as Geena Stafford * Linda Castro as Mrs. Murphy Music * "Momentary Thing" - Something Happens Quotes and trivia :Wallace: Uh, he's not… groping her or anything, is he? :Veronica: No, but earlier I saw him cutting a hole in the bottom of his popcorn bucket. :Norris: So, this is my weapon collection. :Veronica: You must feel really safe at night, when the dragons come. :[ Veronica is scheming a way to check out Norris's garage when he simply invites her. ] :Veronica: voiceover Huh. That was easy. I think it, it happens. Trivia * The website "KillEmAll.Net" redirects to CBS's website. * This episode has many references to the movie Heathers, including Veronica doing a lunchtime poll and the general plot about a student trying to blow up the school. * The title of the episode is both word-play on WMDs and is a reference to a class based interpretation of society as found in Marxist theory. 'Class destruction' could either refer to a vision of liberal institutionalization whereby class boundaries have disappeared in all but the interpretations of the ruling class or the destruction of one of more of the class schisms, possibly leading to destruction of class through communism. Goofs * When Veronica and Logan kiss outside the Camelot Motel, the camera crane swings around to film them and a crew member can be seen hiding around the corner, sitting on the ground, and as the camera swings back to the right some cables and equipment bags are visible on the adjacent roof. * Corny's hand jumps from the edge of his locker to his side between shots. * When Veronica decides to follow Ben, the top of her Le Baron is beige. After the Camelot Motel scene, when Ben is loading fertilizer into his trunk, the Le Baron's top is black. When Ben forces Veronica to start driving, the top is beige again. External links * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 1 Episodes